


That Confounded Incubus!

by horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy (orphan_account)



Series: What the Egos Do When Mark and Jack Aren’t Looking [1]
Category: Ego Inc., Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bim esepcially, Bim is an incubus, Don’t touch Bim, Hurt/Comfort, More characters to be added, Warning - Just a little bit of pg language, What Have I Done, Who needs hugs, bim is an independent young ego, i love the egos, this was just a plot bunny at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy
Summary: While Dark is often seen as the head of the egos in the office and occasionally their protector, the other egos - Bim especially - have their own escapades as well.





	1. Prologue/Epilogue - What were you even thinking, Bim?

**Author's Note:**

> For starters: this is my first fic ever, so I appreciate all constructive criticism.  
> Secondly: I will do my best to update as often as I can, but I make no promises. I’ll shoot for updates every few weeks or so.  
> Thanks and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate formatting. Especially the Archive’s formatting.

Bim lay silent as the grave, his suit torn and spattered with blood, his own and others’. Dark sat beside him, clamping a hand over the incubus’ side.

“You fool, Bim. You knew it wasn’t safe!” Dark pulled a phone out of his pocket with his free hand, dialed a number, and prayed that Dr. Iplier would pick up.

Thankfully he did, and Dark’s first sentence was, “Doctor, I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt. Bim is severely injured. I am fine, but he needs medical help which I cannot provide to survive.” Dark’s usual superior manner was forgotten in the seriousness of the situation.

“Where are you two?”

“We are just down the street from the office. Two blocks. The alley between the donut shop and tattoo parlor. Please hurry.”

“I’m on my way.”

With that, Dark hung up and looked at Bim again. “Damn it, Bim! Why wouldn’t you let me help?”

Bim’s eyelids flickered, and Dark peered intensely at him. “Didn’t… want you… to get hurt.”

“But you were fine being almost KILLED yourself?”

“Y-yeah. I-I…” Bim took a shuddering breath. “I thought… thought my p-powers…” Bim’s voice trailed off, and Dark’s concern rose. But Bim started speaking once more, and Dark felt relief flow through him. “Thought my powers would keep me safe.”

Dark groaned. “Oh, you foolish incubus. Your powers are what got you into this tangle in the first place!” They both fell silent, Dark deep in thought and Bim lacking the energy to speak anymore.

“T-that’s not… not good.”

“What’s not good?” Dark inquired, instantly even more on edge than he thought he could possibly be.

“I… don’t think I-I… shouldn’t be hurting anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s getting cold.”

The night was actually relatively warm. “Bim, stay awake,” Dark ordered. “The doctor will be here soon.”

Speak of the devil, or doctor in this case. Dr. Iplier slid to his knees next to Bim with his bag and a flashlight.

“Dark, are you injured?”

“No. But Bim won’t last much longer.”

“Understood. Hold this.” The doctor handed Dark the flashlight, who turned it on Bim immediately. “What happened to him?”

“I don’t exactly know. All I remember was waking up from a haze, most likely incubus-induced, and I saw him down the street from here. There were three men outside the alleyway with him on motorcycles and as soon as they stopped they dragged him in there.”

“He didn’t tell you what he was doing?”

Dark’s brow furrowed. “If he had, Doctor, I would have told you already.”

“Very well. I’ll ask him when he wakes up.”

“Will he be alright?”

The doctor paused for a moment. “He’s lost a major amount of blood, mostly from the knife wounds in his abdomen and shoulder. I’m surprised he lasted this long. Hand me the bandages from my bag.” Dark complied, and the doctor wrapped Bim’s injuries in the gauze and elastic.

“Can’t you heal him?”  
   
“Not here. There’s something in this alley interfering with my capabilities. That’s probably why he’s so hurt, since he didn’t have his powers.”

Dr. Iplier rose to his feet, wiping his hands on his scrubs. “Do you think you can carry him back to the office?”  
       
Dark nodded, slipping his arms under Bim. “Yes. Please heal him as soon as you are able. Bim is too important to Mark to lose.”  
       
With a grim smile, Iplier said, “He’s too important to all of us, Dark. Don’t be shocked, I know you aren’t all shadows and clouds. I’ve seen you caring for the others.”

........................................................................

  
Once back in his room, the doctor healed Bim almost instantly, the blue glow flowing from his fingers to the once-life-threatening wounds in Bim’s body. Dark had retreated to his section of the office immediately after depositing Bim in Iplier’s office, no doubt to reassure himself that he was truly the epitome of darkness and evil.

Dr. Iplier, however, stayed by Bim’s side all through the night, even though he knew the ego would survive. When Bim stirred finally it was near dawn, and Dr. Iplier shot up from the chair he had fallen asleep in.

“Bim! How do you feel?”

“A bit groggy, but otherwise, fine. What happened?” 

“You don’t remember?”

Bim winced, then spoke. “Actually, I do.”  

“Well then, you’d best explain before I put you on a leash so you don’t get hurt again.”     

A look of terror entered Bim’s eyes and he hurried to explain.  

“It’s actually a long story, doc.”    

“I’ve got all day,” the doctor said with narrowed eyes.    

“Okay. It all started when I noticed these people hanging around the office…”


	2. Oh boy Bim’s back in action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not dead, (but my knee still hurts >…< pay no mind to that) 
> 
> Bim meets our three main antagonists and a little spat goes down? I think? Maybe incubus-induced. Just maybe. 
> 
> Essentially Bim meets and makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: I am writing this at a time when I wouldn’t even post something to my instead of school or sleep series. Because pulling an all-nighter on a whim because you don’t have school the following day is a good idea, am I right? But hey at least the bird song is conducive to writing. 
> 
> Hey ho here we go, enjoy my 5 am brainchild.

Bim eyed the three strangers from his perch in the tree.

“Can I help you?”

“That depends,” said the leader. “What can you do?”

“Oh, not much. I’m just a showhost who likes trees and reading. Oh and Doc’s cookies. They’re really good.”

The man, whom Bim’s mind had dubbed “Scarface,” turned to his companions and muttered something under his breath. The other two, which Bim had subconsciously dubbed Scarface II and III, maliciously grinned and nodded.

The leader turned back and eyed Bim. “You up for a good time?”

Bim thought for a moment, then brightly said, “No.”

Scarface I almost recoiled, and his faux friendly smile faded and was replaced by a sinister scowl. “I said, you up for a good time?”

Bim glared back. “And I said, no.”

“Oh, I think you are. Boys, get him down.”

As Scarface II and III approached, Bim fled to the higher branches of the tree, where they dipped and swayed with his weight but were still safe enough to climb. From there, he could see the two men (bikers, his mind supplied helpfully) struggling to even get in the tree.

Then, an idea struck him.

“Oh, you know what? I am up for a good time. Just give me a moment to get down, I’m pretty high up.”

And with that, the two bikers at the base of the tree were gone. They had barely been hit by Bim’s aura when their expressions shifted from vague malice to utter concern.

“Are you sure you don’t want help, sir?” they chorused.

Completely scandalized, but only for a split second, Scarface I looked at them askance. “Have you -- Oh. Like they said, are you sure you wouldn’t like some assistance?”

Bim grinned to himself, but he turned his face away. Wouldn’t do to have them see his utter glee at the total ease with which he had wrapped all three around his finger. Dark would be proud, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that now.

As he eased himself out of the tree, the trio stared at him, their pupils completely engulfed in a purple glow. It had only taken a tiny bit of his aura’s influence to overcome the bikers’ minds, and now he was sure they would obey his every command. Or at least he thought.

When he reached the ground, they surrounded him, a caring light in Scarface II and III’s eyes, but a hungry look in Scarface I’s. Bim recognized the effects of his power and tensed for a fight, but the moment the leader moved forward, the other two Scarfaces stepped in front of Bim and formed a wall of protection.

“Get out of my way, you idiots.”

In chorus once more, the ‘idiots’ stood their ground and growled a “No.” Come to think of it, they looked alike. Maybe brothers, even twins, Bim thought.Twins would explain the creepy chorusing.

 He was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a heavy grunt. His eyes snapped back to the present, where his two ‘protectors’ were advancing on Scarface I.

Before the situation could escalate anymore, however, Bim stepped briskly in between the three. “Hey now, everybody, calm down. I’m sure we’re all friends here, right?”  
Three pairs of eyes swung to him, and then two looked down in shame.

“I thought so. Now, I can’t make this good time today, but I would love to meet you later this week, if that works for you. Maybe five o’clock on Friday?”

Three nods, one slower than the others.

“It’s a date then. See you then!”

And with that, the bikers left without a word, with a little nudging from Bim’s aura.  

Bim promptly dusted off his pants...

and forgot about the meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone request something I’m starving here - for material *finger guns* (not actually but I enjoy writing for others) Just no mpreg slash. I’ll do f/m mpreg (because science XD) but no m/m. 
> 
> Although bear in mind, and I think I mentioned this on another story, I don’t have tumblr so any requests have got to come through here. Sorry if it inconveniences anyone but I literally do not have access to tumblr, so yeah.


	3. Bim really, like REALLY, needs a calendar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim’s ‘escapade’ turns a little dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got maybe maybe too much satisfaction from writing this chapter. Probably just from the fact that I’m actually finishing this story. Yayayayay!

The following Friday, Bim was back in the tree, this time with a book and a snack. Distant rumblings failed to disturb the young ego’s reading, but as they grew closer, he looked up with an irritated look on his face.

Then he started, almost fell out of the tree, as the events of the past came flooding back and the bikers drove into the office parking lot. He quickly marked his place in his book, dismounted from the tree branch he was perched on, slid out of the tree, straightened his button-down shirt and brushed his pants off all in the space of a few seconds. Bim then grabbed his suit jacket from the ground, gave it a good shake, and sauntered out to the bikers, sending his aura a few feet ahead to prepare a greeting party of sorts.

All the Scarfaces had the same expressions on their faces that they had when they left the previous day. Bim feared for a moment that they had never come out from under from his influence, but as he drew near he noticed that their pupils were just now turning purple.

Swallowing his fear, because he was a showhost and he was important and proud of it, he arrived boldly at Scarface I’s bike.

“So, sir, where do I sit?”

A gruff but polite answer was not long in coming. “Well, I figured you would want to sit behind me, since I have the nicest bike.” Bim almost snorted at the toddler-ish tone of voice and pride in the bike, but he refrained and instead forced out a slight laugh.

“I guess so!” And with that, he slid onto the motorcycle behind the biker and wrapped his arms around the man’s chest. It didn’t hurt to butter him up at all, that much Bim knew.

“So, where are we going?” Bim hadn’t had time to plan anything, so he was going to have to rely solely on his powers wherever they went.

“Well, how does the donut shop sound?”

“The one by the tattoo parlor? I love that one!”

“Then the donut shop it is. Come on boys, parade formation!”

Then they were off, Bim exhilarating in the speed and wind that whipped his hair out of his face. Even if the driver was DUBI, the ride was worth it…

 

**Half an hour earlier:**

 

“Dark, why don’t you trust me?!”  
“I can’t afford to trust someone so easily affected by the outside world.”

“Pffft! What -- what is that supposed to mean?” With that outburst, Bim stretched out his aura, subtly enough to avoid detection by either Dark or his aura.

“Well, Bim, it’s not that I don’t trust you, but I don’t…oh, I don’t know. I had reasons but I don’t think they’re relevant anymore.” Bim’s hold on Dark grew stronger and stronger, but by infinitesimal increments.

“I want to hear them, Darkimoo ~”

“But Bim darling, you wouldn’t like them. I already feel bad for saying I can’t trust you. Forgive me?”

Bim looked away, partly feigning hurt but also to conceal the small smirk on his face. Oh, how easily the great Darkiplier fell to his clutches.

“I suppose I do. I’m so tired though right now, I don’t want to do anything. Take a nap with me, Dark?”

The demon hesitated, only slightly, but it was the tipping point for Bim. Dark would have one killer of a headache when he woke up and Bim winced sympathetically as he turned his aura up to full power.

“Of course, my sweet. Here, come rest in my bed.” And with that, Dark was passed out on the bed, Bim pressed up against him but not asleep. How could he sleep, when he was riding the adrenaline high of _actually seducing Darkiplier!_

After about 10 minutes, he slowly and gently untangled himself from Dark’s embrace and got up from the bed, sappily tucking the demon in after his departure.

“Sleep well, Dark. I wish you the best dreams.”

Bim left the room with the full intention of finishing the Host’s latest story in his favorite tree. Ironically enough, it was about a young boy who was kidnapped by three rogues and made to be their house cleaner and cook, even though he could not cook.

 

**End flashback**

 

They had just arrived at the donut shop called “Ego Dreams.” Bim swung around and off the bike and was walking towards the shop when he was yanked roughly into the alley right before the shop.

“Wha-!” His frightened eyes barely showed above the calloused hand of Scarface I as the biker glared at him. And then Bim realized with a miniscule start that he had made a grave, grave mistake. The biker’s pupils were not purple, but were in fact tinted purple by the visor on the helmet.

 

Oh, he was so dead.

 

He looked frantically around, but there was no one around to help. He hadn’t seen anyone nearby before being pulled into the alley either, so he couldn’t call for help.

“No one seduces Nick Scarface, you cheeky blighter!”

Bim took brief satisfaction in the fact that his name was actually Scarface before he realized how much danger he was in.

It wasn’t long before he was curled into a ball, shielding his head and face from the blows and kicks from three muscled bodies. He tried to pull in a stuttering breath of air when the blows ceased for a moment, but it was driven out when he felt something else hit deep and cut into his shoulder. No noise escaped, but a whoosh of air flew out as the knife hit repeatedly on the side exposed to the air.

 

Then, a miracle. A whirlwind came flying into the alleyway, knocking the bikers aside, sending the knife flying, hurling punches and kicks and some form of martial arts and generally kicking rear end. Except Bim didn’t see it. He had passed out right when the whirlwind showed up, succumbing to his injuries, and for some odd reason, feeling safer than he had in a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUBI means driving under Bim’s influence XD


	4. Ohmygosh BIM Why didn’t you ask for help???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doc reacts to Bim’s story.
> 
> Sorry this is so short, I knew the doc would be shocked but I didn’t really know how to add anything else. Besides this is a kind of a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the technical end of the story, but I will be posting another chapter about Dark’s reaction aside from him rescuing Bim, if that makes any sense. I hope it does. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy

Bim finished speaking and looked at Dr. Iplier, who, at the moment, was sitting in shock, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

“And I hope I never see them again.”

With a visible effort the doctor pulled himself together and stated, rather firmly, “You never will. Dark took care of them when he arrived in the ‘whirlwind,’ as you put it…

“Bim, in the future, if someone threatens you, please don’t try to deal with it on your own, okay? Your powers are meant to cause attraction, not repulsion. It’s a given that if you seduce someone, even if it’s just to get them off your back, that they’ll be back. It is romantic, after all. I’m surprised you didn’t know that.”

“Of course I knew that, doc! I just… wasn’t thinking, is all.”

“Mhm-hmm…”

“Is Dark alright?”

“Hm - What?”

“Is Dark okay? You said he rescued me, he didn’t get hurt did he?”

“Oh no, not one bit. He’s in his room right now, but maybe at dinner you can thank him?”

“That sounds good to me. Thank **you,** doc, for fixing me up. I would’ve been a goner had you not come so quickly.”

”It’s my job, Bim. But you are welcome.

”Now, you try to get some sleep. You’ve had a rough day.” 

“Will do, doc. Good afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Iplier is best dad friend.


	5. The Heart of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark’s feelings on the issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credits go to Lea Michele “Run to You.”

Dark woke up with a start.

He sat straight up in bed, his head and heart pounding in sync as he desperately tried to remember who and where he was. Then it hit him. Bim. That confounded incubus had seduced him. Again.

Deep breaths, in and out. Control the red, balance the blue. Don’t ‘freak out,’ as Dr. Iplier so eloquently put it.

He stood and went to his window, hoping the cool glass would chill and slow his panicking mind. What he saw there froze everything he was even thinking. He saw three motorcycles slow to a stop in front of “Ego Dreams,” and their riders dismount, one of which was Bim! Then to his horror, though he would never admit it, he watched as Bim was snatched and dragged forcefully into the alley.

Before he even had a plan Dark was tearing down the stairs, ignoring each and every broken and painful bone in his body in order to get to Bim in time to save his life. Past the Host. Past Google. Out the front door. Down the street and into the alley.

By this point Dark was a hurricane of fury and fear and affection for Bim, and he tore into the bikers like a dog does into fresh meat. He swung punches left and right, battering the trio and passing them through his void continually until they began to lose matter and then disappeared entirely.

It was then that he realized that Bim had not joined in the fight, and his heart plummeted. For there, half-propped up against the wall was the ego. He had blood streaming down his suit jacket and pants and white shirt underneath, and Dark rushed to his side.

He crooned, softly, and began to remove the jacket to use it to stanch the blood flow. Bim stirred, and Dark couldn’t help but start singing to keep the ego calm and awake.

 

_The city sky's feeling dark tonight_

_We're back to back with our heads down_

_Just look at me, give me more tonight_

_Just give me more of your love now_

_Let's set fire to the lonely night_

_You're beautiful when you look at me_

_Let's give love another life_

_Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine_

_Just call my name on the edge of the night_

_And I'll run to you, I'll run to you_

_I would run to you, if you want me to_

_Just give me some kind of reason_

_I'll take the pain, take it all away_

_Just give it some kind of meaning…_

 

Dark paused in his singing to fish his phone out of his pocket and dial the doctor’s number…

 

**End flashback**

 

In the dark of his room, Dark paused. After depositing the semi-conscious Bim on Dr. Iplier’s table he had fled to his refuge before his walls broke down.

Because, despite appearances, Dark really did care. He cared for each and every one of the egos that shared a home with him. Especially Bim.

Bim was special.

Bim was the light and joy in his life, even though he never told him.

And he could have lost him.

He was so fragile, so human even though he wasn’t human that it tore Dark apart when Bim almost had that heart attack when he was helping Dark.

 

That night at dinner, Bim thanked him politely. It wasn’t until days later, after Dark had given up ever knowing exactly why Bim hadn’t told him about the bikers, that Bim did tell him why. And it shocked Dark to the ends of the earth and back.

“I did it for you, Dark. I was afraid if I didn’t stop them they would hurt you and I didn’t want that to happen. I was trying to protect you! Everything I ever did was for you. The plots, spoiling Dema, starting my own show with a touch of violence, the date that you never came to… That was all for you!

“But you never noticed, all you did was criticize my work and tell me I was too human to help, to be of any use! Well guess what Dark, I know that now. I know --”

“You know nothing. I regret all those times I had to pretend to not care, to shun you, to turn you away… That tore me apart because I do care. And I hated it at first. You reminded me of how much of a monster I was and how careful I needed to be when I dealt with you. I was so afraid of breaking you I figured that if I didn’t get close I wouldn’t be able to do any damage!

“Now I know, though, what you really remind me of. The beauty and fragility of life, and you embody it in the greatest sense of the word possible.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize. Forgive me?”

With a lopsided smile, Bim replied, “I suppose I do, Dark. Take a nap with me?”

Dark smiled back. “Of course, but this time, you stay with me the whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I’m crying because apparently no sleep plus sad music plus a particularly moving session of writing is a sure recipe for these things called emotions? 
> 
> I don’t like how they taste.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who read, commented, kudoed, etc. I really appreciate it and I hope to write again for you soon!


End file.
